A Song and A Club
by Natsumi Salias
Summary: Yamanaka Ino goes to the same Club to meet up with her best friends Sakura and Kiba everynight. And Everynight, Sakura and Kiba leave with a final message He's here. InoxSasu SakuxKiba. OneshotSongfic sorta. Warning: Dirty Lyrics.


KFL: Hey Guys! I'm Not dead! Aren't you happy!

-Crickets chirp in background-

KFL: Thanks…..Anyway, I Have a Myspace account and on that account, I RP as Sakura Haruno and Natsumi Kawi ((my OC)). I have a really great friend on there who RPs as Ino Yamanaka. Well, she's drawing a picture of my character and my boyfriend's character ((Kiba)). So, as thanks, I'm writing a Song fic for her about her ((Ino)) and her Boyfriend ((Sasuke)). I have no clue how they met but I tried with one of my favorite places to turn friends into lovers…..a NIGHT CLUB! I have no clue what my obsession with night clubs are. I think it's just the fact that I'm not allowed in one yet. TT anyway, let the ficcy Start! W00t!

Disclaimer: I Ish Not owning Naruto! TT although, I do own half the world. JAPAN YOU BE LONG TO ME! Jk jk jk! But seriously: I DO own this Ficcy! IN YOUR FACES LAWYERS!

The music was blaring over the loud speakers of the night club. Ino sighed as she watched another couple leave drunk off their asses.

'That's the 5th couple in the last hour! Jezze give it a rest people!' She smiled softly as she turned to the bartender.

"Jake, can I get another sex on the beach?"

"Sure thing Ino. Give me a minuet." Jake smiled and turned around to make her drink. "Here you go. Should I start putting these on the Yamanaka account?"

"Thanks and yes please. I'll deal with dad when I get home." Ino took a drink and grimaced at the prospect of telling her dad why their bill for a night club they only went out to on Special nights was growing more and more every night. 'Oh ya, he's REALLY gonna appreciate that.'

"Sure thing!" Jake smirked before turning back to flirt with a female Nin who was on a mission from Suna. Ino smirked; the poor girl was a gonner. No one but herself and Sakura could resist the charmer….Not even Kiba's mother could. And that was saying something. She giggled to herself before turning towards the door.

'Well look who's here to terrorise the poor people' Ino smiled and waved over her best friend Sakura who probably dragged her boyfriend Kiba with her.

"What's up girl? You actually gonna ask him to dance tonight?" Sakura asked as she and Kiba took a seat to the right of her. "Jake! 3 Sex on the beaches! STOP FLIRING AND GET TO WORK YOU LAZY BUM!" Sakura screamed over the loud music…but half way threw, the music had stopped when the DJ switched cds. Everyone stared at an annoyed Sakura and Flustered Jake. "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? DO YOU MIND?" Sakura yelled at everyone. Everyone stopped staring and continued what they were doing. Kiba and Ino Just Sweatdropped at her.

"Calm Down Saku-chan… Don't see why people aren't used to it by now. We're here every damn night! And you yell the same thing E-V-E-R-Y--N-I-G-H-T!" Ino Laughed. A second later, a very disgruntled Jake showed up with their drinks.

"Every damn Night Pinky…." Jake muttered. Ino and Sakura shared an evil look and started Cackling. Kiba and Jake edged away slowly. Not that they were scared or anything, it's just, You DON'T want to be near them when they cackle.

"You just wait till I meet your new girlfriend Jake. I'm sure she would love to know about that sleepover we had. Your Pillow misses you Jakey-poo." Ino finished before She and Sakura fell off the benches laughing. Kiba just sat there grinning and Jake resembled a piece of paper, really pale.

"S-shut up!" Jake blushed and stomped away. Sakura, feeling evil called out.

"Jake! Ms. Pillow wants to know why you never called her after that Make out session in my room!" the girls and even Kiba fell over laughing.

The girls continued talking for a while with Kiba adding in things every once and a while when he could. After about 2 hours of that, Sakura pulled Kiba away with a final message to Ino.  
"He's looking at you." Ino looked around and she saw the one person she loved more than life: Uchiha Sasuke. ((I was so tempted to right Gai-sensei here…But than Ino would have killed me. XD))

She could feel her cheeks heat up when she was caught staring. She looked down quickly when she saw him start approaching her part of the bar.

_'Oh my god! He's coming this way! Ok Breathe! It'll be ok…Just ask him to dance. It's not that hard. Sakura knows what to do. Ok let's do this.' _Ino gave a small nod and turned to look at Sasuke who sat beside her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" Sasuke smirked when he saw Ino's eyebrow twitch.

_'How I hate that word so much…is it even a word? Well here goes nothing…' _Ino took in a deep breath and looked up. Her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Sasuke, you wanna dance?"

"HN…sure" Sasuke smirked at Ino's stunned face. "Can you keep up?"

"The question is, Can you keep up with me Mr. Arrogant?" Ino smirked seeing Sasuke's stunned face. She could hear Sakura snickering over in the corner, no doubt eavesdropping. Never the less, she gave Sakura the signal and started leading Sasuke to the dance floor.

"Ready Doll?" Sasuke smirked

"Ready as always Hun." Ino Grinned ((I got tired of them smirking))

The Crowed, as wonderful as they are, created a circle around the couple. Ino was known as Konoha's best female dancer, and Sasuke NEVER lost a challenge. This was going to be one interesting showdown.

((Should I end it here? Nah….))

"Saku-chan, You should change the song, ya know, maybe something a bit more….dirty then 'Hips don't Lie'" Kiba winked at his girlfriend and Sakura grinned like a devil.

"And I have JUST the song for them. Remember that one song you said we were gonna play at your sister's wedding instead of that boring slow song?"

Kiba snickered. "You better believe I remember, she found out then threatened to kill me if I played it. Mom yelled at me too! Surprisingly, you were left alone…How do you do that?"

"The power of being a female is quite wonderful." She pulled out a cd and made her way to the DJ booth.

"Hey Choji, wanna do me a favor for some Korean BBQ?" Sakura Bribed

"Sure Thing Saku-chan! What song am I playing and for who?"

"Track 13 and For Ino and Sasuke" Sakura produced a Cd and a Container of Korean BBQ

"Sure thing! Tell Kiba I said hi" Choji Put the Cd In, switched it to track 13, pressed play, and took the BBQ

"Will do, and thanks Choji!" Sakura said as she skipped away back to Kiba. Kiba looked at her. "Done and Done! Muwaha haha!" Sakura and Kiba laughed as they moved to a spot where they could clearly see Ino and Sasuke….They wouldn't miss this for the world. By The time the music started, Sakura was sure of two things: 1.she'd be dead in under a second if looks could kill, and 2. Gaara would wet his pants if Ino's glare was directed to him.

_'Shit I'm in trouble! She's gonna Kill Me!'_ Sakura panicked.

_'Sakura I'm gonna KILL you! You could have atleast played a song that is a bit less dirty! God this is soo embarrassing! Oh I WILL get you back for this!' _ Ino yelled inside her mind as soon as her mind processed the song that was starting.

**((I do not own the bad touch by Bloodhound Gang….I wish I did though cause I love this song! XD))**

**Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about**

**I'd appreciate your input**

**Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hash browns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time**

**Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

**Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"**

**Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

**You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now**

During the entire song, Sasuke and Ino had been Grinding and dirty dancing as best they could to show each other up, secretly liking the attention being given to them. As the song ended, their faces were flushed from the adrenaline rush and heat. Both were sweating lightly but to each other, that just made them Hotter. Sasuke had always like Ino but the truth was, He was shy.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kiba we're cheering along with everyone else. When all of a sudden, they looked at each other, nodded, and disappeared to reappear with Sakura behind Ino and Kiba behind Sasuke. Before the two could be warned, Kiba and Sakura shoved the two together. Not hard enough to hurt them, but hard enough to make them kiss. They disappeared before one of them could turn around and smack them. Surprisingly, the two just wrapped their arms around each other and started playing a fierce game of tongue hockey. ((This is what my brother calls making out with tongue. Lol))

Sakura and Kiba smiled before leaving the club to do god knows what. ((Mind out of gutter you sickos!))

A week after the club incident, Sasuke and Ino started dating, 2 years later, he proposed and 6 months later, they were married. 4 years later, they had 2 beautiful 4 year old daughters; Ayame and Mikoto Uchiha, and a 2 year old Song named after his daddy. Sakura and Kiba were married and expecting a little girl soon.

All this started with a Club and a song.

The End!

Dedicated to Mtpockets….My Best friend and Big Sister Figure.

KFL: I know that some people were wayyyy OOC but It's more fun to write like this Cause I know sis WOULD do some of that stuff. XD and her boyfriend would say 'Doll' too. Lol Please remember that this is muddled after my sister and her boyfriend and me and my boyfriend. Jake is one of my best friends and we do tease him a lot. The pillow thing is bacilli saying that Sakura and Ino had a Co-ed ((boy and girl)) sleep over and they dared Jake to make out with a pillow. There is no one I repeated NO ONE named Pillow…that I know anyway. Lol. I hope you guys liked it. Please Review if you feel like it. Any comments you have would be nice. Ja Ne!


End file.
